Forever In Your Eyes
by Night Starx
Summary: Jackie/Eric.Takes place after 'The Promise Ring' What if instead of breaking up, Donna took off with Kelso to California? Jackie finds comfort in least expected person, Eric. As two of them get closer, Jackie finds herself falling for him. RR
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **I love That 70's Show and Jackie always been my favorite. I thought i write a fan fic, one that is not written as much, Eric and Jackie. Most Fan fics tend pair up Jackie & Hyde & Donna & Eric, so i decided write something diffrent.

This is my first That 70's Show fan fic so please review. Reviews make me happy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'_You need to tell him' _a voice rang in Jackie's ears when she approached Foreman's basement, causing the petite girl to come to halt in front of the door, hesitating. _What are you waiting for? _Another voice entered her mind.

Sighing, her hand reached towards the door and she stepped inside. "Eric?" Jackie called, only to be followed by silence. Glancing around, it was only then she realized that for first time the basement was empty. _Where is everyone? _ She looked towards empty couch, before making her way up the stairs.

Jackie was aware of her heard pounding in her chest when she reached the living room. Jackie stops when she saw Red and Kitty Foreman from distance, watching Television, Red's arm around his wife's shoulders. After a minute of watching them, she approached them. "Mrs. Foreman?" She asked her in soft voice, and Kitty's head turned towards her. "Is…" She trailed off, seeing Kitty watching her curiously. _What's the matter with you? _

"Jackie, Sweetie, are you okay?" She felt Kitty's hand on her arm, and it was then she noticed that Red was watching her too. _Get a hold of yourself. It's just Eric. _

"I'm fine" She responded, flushing. "I was wondering if Eric is home? He wasn't in the basement"

Kitty smiled. "He's playing some basketball outside"

"Thank you" Jackie responded, giving both Red and Kitty a smile before heading outside, closing the door behind her.

She heard the ball bouncing and she came to halt, watching him. Eric was the last person that Jackie expected to fall in love with. Out of everyone, two of them had never been close. _How did this happen? How did I fall in love with Eric Foreman? _ Jackie's head leaned back against the side of house, as she watched him place another ball through hoop.

_Jackie sniffled before wiping the tears with sleeve of her jacket, only to feel more tears falling. "Jackie?" She heard a voice from behind her, followed by a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to turn around, to say something, and expect she couldn't form words. Instead she stared at the blank TV screen. "Are you okay?"_

_Jackie spun around, facing Eric, her face streamed with tears."No" she stated. "He's gone… I thought he changed, I thought…" She trailed off, her eyes shifting towards the promise ring that Michael given her, few hours before his departure. __**Why would he give this to me, if he was just going take off? **__ "I thought he loved me" Her voice broke. She spun back around, leaning her head back against the couch. _

_Jackie heard footsteps, then she felt his hand around her shoulders, she leaned into him. "He's an ass" He responded. She felt his fingers underneath her chin, lifting it to face him. "I know how you are feeling Jackie" He paused for second, and she saw grief in his expression. "I still having hard believing that Donna took off" He reached over, touching her cheek with her fingers before wiping her tears away._

_Jackie's eyes met his, and for moment she felt her heart pounding. She shook the feeling away. "That makes two of us" She admitted. Donna was the last person who she thought would leave, and with Michael. "She's always been the one person I came to, in situation like this"_

_Eric's fingers traced against Jackie's check for moment. "We got each other, we figure this out"_

_Jackie shivered at his sudden touch, and found herself smiling. "Thank you, Eric. I thought you be last person I be able to come to with this. I'm glad you're here"_

_He smiled, tracing his hands against her cheek again, before letting it drop to his side. "You're an amazing person, Jackie. You don't deserve this" He stated, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders. _

_Jackie rested her head on his shoulder. "So are you" _

"Jackie?" She heard Eric's voice besides her, causing for memory to fade away. Her eyes gaze towards him and she saw him standing with basketball ball in one hand, watching her with concerned expression. "Are you all right?"

Jackie watched him, her heart pounding. _What do I say to him? There is no way he feels way I feel about him._ She knew that she had to tell him something. "I don't know"

Eric watched her curiously. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked her, bouncing the ball couple times. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?" He asked before taking a step towards her, causing Jackie's heart to pound more.

"I know that, Eric" She responded, interlacing her hands together and glancing towards them. Silence filled the air for few moments. Ever since Michael & Donnas' departure, Jackie and Eric establish a close bond and she was always able to tell him everything, till now.

_Jackie heard her phone ringing, instead of picking up, she buried her face more in pillow as more tears falling. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Turning to her side, she heard a doorbell and groaned and turned to her side, hoping whoever it was would go away. _

_Jackie sat up, getting up from the bed when it was clear the person wouldn't go away. Wiping the tears with her hand, she exited her room and made her way downstairs, towards the door. "I'm coming!" She called out, hearing another knock. _

"_What do you…?" She began, opening and froze when she saw Eric in the doorway. "Eric, what are you doing here?" _

"_It's nice to see you too" He joked. "I haven't seen you around for while, I wanted make sure you were all right" He frowned, tucking the strands of her hair, behind her ear. "Have you been crying?" _

_Jackie instantly looked away. "I'm…" She was about to say fine but she knew that Eric would see through her lie. "I miss him" She confessed, turning back around. "I can't stop thinking about him" She admitted. _

_Eric sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I can't stop thinking about Donna either" He paused for moment, hesitating. "That's other reason I came, I didn't want be alone tonight" _

"_Where are your parents?" _

"_They went out, besides they don't understand. Not the way you do" He responded. _

_Jackie's hand reached towards his. "Come on, you can stay here tonight. My mom's out too" She led him inside the house, letting the door close behind her. _

"Jackie?" His voice brought her back to reality. "What's going on with you? What aren't you telling me?" _Tell him. _

Jackie shook her head. "I can't, Eric"

Eric took a step towards him. "Since when can't you trust me? I thought we had better relationship then that" He stated, his voice filled with hurt.

"Trust has nothing to do with it" She snapped, regretting when she saw Eric taking a step back. "Look Eric, it's not that I don't trust you. It's different this time"

"How is it different?" He asked her, keeping his distance.

Jackie sighed, realizing that this was going be harder then she realized. "I'm just afraid the moment I say it, it change everything" She paused, putting her hand through her dark hair, and looked around as afraid that someone would overhear them. _It will change. _"I don't want ruin the friendship we have, you're the only friend I have"

Eric sighed, throwing the ball into his yard before approaching her. "Jackie, nothing can change the friendship we have" He reached for her hand, taking in his. "You're too important to me. You have nothing to be afraid of"

Jackie felt her face flushing, she looked down. _Is it possible that he feels the way I feel about him? _ She instantly shook the thoughts away. Getting a hold of her emotions, she looked back towards him. _I'm pretty sure the moment I tell him I'm in love with him, it all be over. _"It has to do with you" she blurted out.

Eric blinked at her, confused. "Me? Was there something I did?"

_It not what you did Eric, it's what you are doing to me _ She wanted to stay, but she found herself unable to form words. Instead she finds herself watching him, wondering how it would be feel his lips against hers, to feel his body against hers. _What are you thinking? That's never going happen. He loves Donna, not you. _"It's not anything you did" She responded when she saw Eric watching her.

_Stop being such coward and tell him. He deserves to know the truth. _

"Jackie"

She sighed, breaking from his grip and nervously placing her hair. "This isn't easy for me to say" She confessed. _How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with them, without changing anything? _ "This wasn't supposed to happen"

Eric looked at her in confusion. "What?"

_Do it! The longer you put it off, the harder it will be for you. _"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Eric froze staring at her, silence filled the air. '_Did she just say she was in love with me_?' a voice inside his head said. 'No_, I must heard her wrong'_ "W-What?" He stammered on his words as he let his hand fall to his side.

She signed. "You heard me, Eric. This was mistake, I should just…go "Jackie felt tears starting to form in her eyes, turning around she began to walk away from him.

Eric watched her for an instant before running after her. "Jackie! Wait" reaching her, he grabbed her arm. Spinning around making Eric stumble back a bit. "Don't go"

Jackie took a step back; blinking back tears she crossed her arms across her chest. "Give me one good reason, to stay" '_Just get out of here! Before he breaks your heart again!_' a voice screamed.

"Because…" He pauses for moment. "You can't leave after dropping a bomb like that on me"

"That was a mistake" Uncrossing her arms she felt wind picking up, blowing her dark hair into her eyes. Brushing the strands of her hair behind her ear, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I shouldn't said anything. I know that you don't fell the same"

Eric took a step towards her. Jackie could hear her pounding heart. "How do you know that?"

"Do you?" Jackie shook her head. '_There is no way he loves me the way I love him'_

"I…" His voice trailed off before he glanced towards the ground, shifting from one foot to another.

"That's what I thought. You still love her" Jackie's voice trailed off at the end. Just talking about Donna, hurt her because she knew she never be good enough for him. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "This why I didn't want to tell you, I knew I get my heart broken, again" She responded, her voice broke even more. 'Get_ out of here'_ in that instant she ran past Eric, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Eric heard her footsteps; he could hear her sobs as she ran past him. Eric lifted his head and his eyes gazed towards where Jackie was. He watched her till she disappeared. '_What are you doing? Go after her! You know you want to' _He knew that it would be right thing to do, go after her but he knew he couldn't.

Taking a breath, he walked towards the screen door and went inside, walking towards the fridge grabbing some Cola before closing fridge. Leaning against the door, Eric took a sip from the bottle. '_GO! You can't deny your feelings anymore' _voice nagged him. Closing his eyes, shaking his head. "No, I can't. There was only one person I felt so strongly about. I just…can't" he mumbled under his breath. Just thinking of her, brought tears to his eyes, he held them back.

'_Don't think about her'_ he repeated to himself couple of times. "Eric?" he heard his mother's voice. Opening his eyes he forced a smile. "Are you all right, sweetie?" She asked him, looking over him with concern as she placed her hand on his arm.

"I don't know. I miss Donna, but at same time I feel confused about… a friend" He replied.

"Jackie?" Kitty responded

Eric looked over at her with wide eyes. "What makes you think it's Jackie?"

"I seen how much time you two been spending in this past few months" She gave him a small smile. "I also seen the way you look at her when she isn't watching. I'm aware of your feelings for her. Is that what you confused about?"

Eric sighed; he knew that there was no point of denying it now. "I'm not sure if it's just feelings mom. I – I think that I might be falling in love with her"

"Does she know how you feel?'

Eric shook his head. "No. She told me she loves me earlier. But… I couldn't even tell her how I feel. I don't feel right'

"Because of Donna? Because you loved her for so long?" Kitty asked him. Eric nodded his head, looking towards the floor. "Eric, she left you. Jackie is here, Donna's gone. I'm pretty sure she was hurt when you didn't say anything after she confessed her feelings to you, am I right?"

Eric lifted his head and met his mother's eyes. "Yes. She ran off. I wanted to tell her, Mom. But as soon as I opened my mouth no words came out"

"You need to go after her, Eric" She paused as she placed her hands upon his shoulders. "Because if you don't. You are going to lose her. Is that what you want to happen?"

"Of course not" He replied in quiet voice. '_Then listen to her, go after her'_ he ignored the voice even if he knew that it was right. Eric pulled away from his mother, walking towards the counter he placed the bottle upon it. "I can't, mom. I'm still not sure if these feelings are real. It could be just a crush"

'_It's more then a crush and you know it' _Eric shook his head. "Besides, I think it be better for both of us if she doesn't know" He replied, leaning against the counter.

"Do you really think things between you be the same if you keep it secret?"

"She won't believe me. Jackie already believes I got no feelings for her. I can't do it, not while I am still in love with Donna and it wont be fair to her, she deserves better" Eric replied before walking out of the kitchen, into living room, followed by the stairs into his room.

Eric flopped down on his bed, glancing picture of him and Jackie from few weeks earlier on his nightstand. Picking up the picture, he glanced at it and sighed. "You're the last person I expected to fall in love with, what am I going to do now?" He whispered to himself. '_Just follow your heart, you'll do what you know is right. Be with her' _

* * *

Thank you so much for everyone's reviews! I'm glad you all like the story. Reviews are really apprcieted and makes me feel inspired. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and i try update next one as soon as i get the chance. If anyone has any possible ideas for next chapter, let me know as well. I could use some help.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_4 weeks later_

Jackie flipped through magazine, not even pay attention to it, TV playing in background. "Jackie, What's with you and Foreman?" She heard Hyde's voice in background. Jackie froze, placing magazine on her lap for a second. '_Why did he have bring him up now_?' She could feel tears forming in her eyes, she picked up the magazine.

"Who?" She asked before flipping a page.

Hyde rolled his eyes at her, grabbing the magazine from her hands. "You know who I am talking about Jackie. Wasn't he like your new best friend?"

"No" Jackie said sternly. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. "I don't have a best friend"

"You two were always together, since Kelso and Donna left. Something happened didn't it?" He asked and Jackie could actually hear slight concern on his voice. She shook her head. '_I must be imagining it, this is Hyde after all_' Jackie fought the tears that formed in her eyes once again.

"Yes, something happened. Why don't you just ask Eric? I don't want talk about it. I don't want to…" Jackie trailed off, feeling more tears forming in her eyes and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. Jackie bolted for the door before Hyde had a chance to say anything else.

Running out of the basement Jackie ran towards the driveway. She felt tears making their way down her cheeks and falling down on the ground. Stumbling to the nearest wall, she leaned against it before sliding down to the ground and pulling her knees close to her chest. '_You shouldn't told him, you set yourself up for heartbreak' _a voice told her, a voice she knew was right. 'I_ can't take the pain anymore' _

"I'm done" she mumbled under her breath before wiping the tears with her sleeve while getting out from the ground.

"Done with what?" She heard voice come from behind her. Jackie stopped she knew that voice anywhere. She turned around, coming face to face with, Eric who had avoided her for weeks, shattering her broken heart even more. Even the sight of him, hurt her.

"What do you want, Eric?"

"I went into basement, to um…" He paused for second. "To talk to you but Hyde said you were upset and ran out. I went to find you, to make sure you were okay" He responded, taking a step forward but Jackie a step back.

Jackie laughed. "Now you suddenly care? You know damn well why I'm upset"

"Look, Jackie. That's what I came to talk to you about…" He began but Jackie stuck out her hand and shook her head before taking a step towards him.

"Now you want to talk? It's bit too late. You already broke my heart, twice. I can't take it anymore" Jackie responded, feeling tears forming in her eyes but she ignored them.

"Jackie…" Eric began as he reached out towards her face, she grabbed his hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me" She snapped, dropping his hand.

Placing his hands at his sides, his eyes gazing into her before taking a hold of her hand. "Come on Jackie, please. Just let me explain"

"There is nothing to explain. I'm done, Eric" She attempted to pull her hand away from his, but Eric tightened around her arm. "Le me go, Eric!" Jacked yelled at him, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, I don't want you to go. I want to explain" He responded, pulling her body towards his.

Jackie froze, feeling his warm body against his. For moment she rested her head against his chest hearing his heart beating as much as her own. Lifting her head, her eyes met his. "There is nothing you can say, Eric" Her voice coming out in whisper.

"Jackie, how many times do I have to say how sorry I am?" He placed his hand through her long, dark hair and stroked it. "It was never my intention to hurt you"

Jackie shook her head but felt herself leaning more against him, feeling his other arm wrapping around her shoulders. "Sorry doesn't change how much you hurt hurts even more then when Michael left" She confessed before looking back towards the ground. Jackie started to pull away from his hands. "I have to go"

"Don't go" He replied in soft whisper, reaching out towards her hand but as he saw her expression, dropped it back at his sides.

"No. There is nothing you can do or say that make me stay" She replied before turning away from, starting to walk away her arms wrapping around her waist.

Eric stepped in front of her and Jackie let out a frustrated sign. "There is something I can do, to make you stay" He responded. Jackie opened her mouth to protest, he placed his fingers upon her lips. "Shh, you like it. I promise" He smiled and within seconds his lips touched hers.

* * *

once again thank you for all of the reviews everyone. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I really am liking how this story is turning out. Sorry, this chapter shorter then all my others are. Since i got Monday off, i try update toom and Monday once i get most of my homework done. Enjoy the chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Jackie's heart pounded in her chest from the moment Eric looked into her eyes. '_Oh God he's going to kiss me! What do I do?' _Thoughts ran through her mind. Within seconds his lips touched hers, making her feel as her heart was about come out of her chest, as it pounded even harder. Jackie felt her arms wrapping around his neck, kiss deepening.

Jackie knew that she should be doing this as much as she wanted to. '_He'll break your heart, again' _a voice warned her but she ignored it, keeping her arms wrapped around him, never wanting to let go. Kissing Eric wasn't anything like kissing Kelso; to her it seemed, magical.

Jackie pulled away from him after few moments, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. Eric gazed into her eyes, taking her breath away. She smiled. "Jackie" He paused for second, pulling her body even closer towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you. That was never my intention. I love you. It just took me a while to realize it" He responded. Hearing those words, brought another smile to her lips, she leaned against him. It felt nice being in someone's arms again, someone who cared about her.

"You do? What about Donna?" Jackie asked.

"I'll always love her, no matter what. After all she was the first girl I loved. Like I am pretty sure you always love Kelso" Jackie nodded. Eric's arms wrapped tighter around her. Jackie leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder. "But it's been months. She didn't even call, she just left. She doesn't matter. You do"

Jackie lifted her head, turning it to look at Eric. "What if she comes back?" She responded in soft voice. '_Because I'm pretty sure she'll come back' _a thought ran through her mind. That was Jackie was mostly afraid of, Donna coming back, Eric leaving her for her. Jackie was pretty sure that it wasn't something that she would be able to handle.

Eric brushed the bands away from her eyes, placing his fingers on her cheek, stroking it. His touches made shivers go through her body. "You got nothing to worry about. I would never leave you for her. I'm never going back with her, no matter how hard she tries. I love you. I'm not letting you go" He replied. Jackie smiled.

'_This must be a dream' _Jackie leaned over, her lips touching Eric's.

"Oh my god. Jackie? Foreman?" They heard Hyde's voice couple minutes later. Pulling away from one another, they turned and came face to face with Hyde with a basketball in his hands. "Is this why you came to look for her?" Hyde shook his head. "You can do better Foreman"

"Watch it, Hyde" Eric responded in stern voice, keeping his arms wrapped around Jackie. Hyde looked back and forth between Jackie and Eric.

"What about Donna?"

"What about her?" He stopped, anger crossing his expression. "She left me! It's been months. Did you think that I was going just wait for her all this time?" He paused, taking a breath. "I'm done, Hyde. I love Jackie"

Hyde's eyes went wide, the ball fall from his hands and rolling onto ground, and landing on the grass. "You what?" He asked. "You are kidding, right?" Hyde asked him, his eyes still wide.

Eric glared over at Hyde, wrapping his arms more around Jackie. "I'm being serious. I love her"

"It's Jackie" Hyde responded, looking between Jackie and Eric.

Eric's embrace from Jackie, broke. He took a step towards Hyde. Anger in his expression. "What does that mean?" He asked him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"She's a bitch, and you know it" More anger flashed in Eric's eyes, he took another step towards his best friend, but at the moment he didn't fell like his friend. '_Does he think I am going take him talking about Jackie this way_?'

"Don't call her that" Eric responded in angry voice. "I'm not going to stay here and let you talk shit about my girlfriend" His voice got higher, his voice turning red from rage. "I don't care if you don't like her. If you don't like it. Leave but don't you dare call her names. She done nothing to you" He responded, his anger rising.

Jackie walked over where Eric stood, placing her hand on his arm. "Eric, it's ok. Come on. Let's go" Jackie said in the soft voice, in attempt to pull Eric back, away from Hyde.

Eric looked at Hyde one more time before walking back towards Jackie, taking her hand into his, their fingers interlacing. They began to walk away from him. "Donna is not going be happy about you guys" He called after them.

Jackie stopped, turning. "Donna is not here"

"She's coming Home. She called few minutes before I came out here" Hyde said. Jackie froze, feeling Eric's hand tightening on Jackie's. "She coming back for you, Eric" He responded before turning away from them, heading back inside.

"Jackie?" Eric called out, but she stood in one place, unable to move. She blinked, feeling tears starting to fill her eyes. She blinked again to keep the tears from falling. "Hey" Eric said and within second he was in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You got nothing to worry about. All right?"

Jackie glanced towards him, sniffling. "B-But..." she began but Eric placed his fingers on her lips.

"Shh, Baby. I might loved her but you are the one I want. Not her" Eric responded. Looking into his eyes, Jackie smiled. Eric smiled back as he placed his forehead against hers. "I love you Jackie, don't you ever forget. Nothing, nobody can tear us apart" He responded.

'_How did I get so lucky, to find such amazing guy like Eric. How did I not see it how truly amazing he is, all these years?_' Jackie wrapped her arms around Eric's waist as she leaned into his arms.

* * *

I know that it has been a while but i been busy with school, been getting alot of homework. Today, i had a crappy day and writing tends to calm me down so i updated it. I wanted thank everyone once again for reading, for such amazing reviews. I am honored that so many people like it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I will update again as soon as i have more free time.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Television played in the background, Jackie sat on the couch in the basement leaned against Eric, his arms wrapped around her waist. Jackie's head rested against his chest. Jackie's head turned and she looked towards the chair where Hyde sat, silently as he glanced at her before looking back towards the TV. Jackie sighed and looked back towards the TV but not really watching it.

There was one thing, well one person that was on her mind. Donna. She was supposed to come back sometime today and even though she tried not to think about it, she constantly keep entering her mind. Jackie closed her eyes.

Only couple days had passed since Eric and she got together. '_Why does she have to come back now? What am I going to say to her? She's going to hate me' _thoughts ran through her mind constantly, even when she tried not to think about it. "Baby, are you all right? You been quiet" Jackie heard Eric's voice besides her. Then Jackie felt his hand stroking her hair. Jackie's eyes opened, she turned facing him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her instantly.

Jackie felt Hyde watching them. Jackie placed her free hand through her hair, glancing over at Eric. "I guess I'm just worried about Donna, coming back" Jackie finally confessed. Eric turned more around, to face, taking her face between his palms.

"You still worried about that? You know that you got nothing to worry about. No matter what she tries to do, I'm not leaving you" He told her, only to hear Hyde laugh in background. He glared towards him.

"Is there a problem, Hyde?" He asked him.

"You know you just fooling yourself, Eric. You run back to Donna from moment she gets back" He responded, looking over at Jackie who instantly looked away from him.

"You wrong, Hyde. I'm not. Why can't you expect the fact that I 'm with Jackie? Not Donna. She's my past' Eric responded, his voice rising a bit. Jackie placed her hand on Eric's arm.

"Because you know that you two don't belong together. You going end up with Donna, if not right away. Eventually, you'll be with Donna" He responded glancing right towards Jackie once again.

"Do you always have to be such asshole, Stephen?" Jackie shook her head. Feeling tears building up in her eyes before she got up from the couch, pulling back from Eric. Running out the door, letting it slam behind her.

Eric glared at him. "I love her. I might always love Donna but I am never going back to her. No matter what you think" He responded, getting up from the couch. "If you keep doing this. If you keep ditching and upsetting my girlfriend. You are going to lose a friend"

Hyde looked at him. "You are going choose Jackie over me?"

"If I have to, yes" He responded. Shaking his head he walked towards the door, slamming it behind him. "Jackie?" He called out as he came out outside. Silence. "Jackie. Come on Baby; don't let Hyde get to you. He's just jealous" He said. Hearing a basketball ball hitting the ground. Walking towards the sound, he saw Jackie with the ball in her hands.

Eric came from behind her. "Hey, you okay?" He wrapped his hands around her as Jackie dropped the ball on the ground. She sniffled.

"I think so. I am not worried about you going back to her. I am more worried how she's going to react" Jackie paused; turning around she faced him, wrapping her arms around him. "I know she left, hurt both of us but she was my best friend" She responded.

"I know, Baby. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think"

"Eric, she's coming back for you meaning she still loves you. I really don't think she'll be okay with this" Jackie tightened her arms around Eric, leaning into him.

Eric's arms went around her small waist. "If she loved me. She wouldn't left me" He paused for a moment and just held her in his arms. "So I don't care. You know Hyde is wrong. I am so done with here. There is no way I can ever forgive her for what she did" He said, his voice having bit of anger and sadness to it. Then he glanced towards his girlfriend. "But part of me glad she left" He told her with a smile.

Jackie gave him a small smile back. "I never imagined falling in love with you. We never seemed to see eye to eye. But now I see what Donna saw in you. You are amazing. I am lucky to have you. I thought I loved Michael. But to be honest, what I had with Michael wasn't the love I feel, when I am with you" She gave him another smile before standing on her tiptoes, giving him a kiss.

Jackie and Eric heard a gasp few minutes later. "Oh my god. Jackie, Eric, how could you?" They heard a voice they knew it belonged to. Pulling away, they looked at one another before turning around, Seeing Donna with bags on the ground, anger crossing their expression.

She took a step towards them. "How could you Jackie? How could you go after my boyfriend?" Donna asked, her anger rising. Jackie rolled her eyes. Pulling from Eric, she took a step from Eric and towards her.

"You left Donna! You didn't say a word. You were gone for months. You really expected for Eric to welcome you home with open arms? You broke his heart!"

Eric looked towards Donna, hurt and anger crossing his expression. "She's right. You didn't think I was going wait for you, did you?" He shook his head. "We were done the moment you left, Donna" He responded in stern voice. Taking a step forward he stood besides Jackie, placing his arm around her shoulders.

Donna looked between Jackie and Eric. "B-But" Donna began taking a step closer, towards Eric, placing her hand upon his cheek. "I came back for you, Eric"

Eric took a step back from her while Jackie glared at her. "You're too late Donna. I'm with Jackie. I love her. If you came back to try get me back, you might as well go back, now" He responded.

Donna looked at him, blinking as tears formed in her eyes. She took a step towards Jackie. "This isn't over. I'm going to get him back, no matter what it takes. He doesn't love you. He loves me. He'll come back" She whispered into her eyes before picking up her bags, walking towards her house.

* * *

Thank you so much for everyone's reviews! Since people seem to love this story, i decided to update another chapter before finishing up my homework. Toomorow i got class pretty much all day so i will try update either Thursday or over the weekend. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I love you guys. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

'_Why did she have to come back now?'_thoughts ran through her mind, later that night. Jackie turned to her side in her bed, looking into darkness. '_He doesn't love you. He loves me. He'll come back'_ she heard Donnas' words over again. The words she didn't think bothered her that much, till now. '_You know she's right' _another, sterner voice told her.

Jackie shook her head, sitting up on the bed, holding her head in her arms. "No, he loves me" Jackie repeated, shaking her head back and fourth. Lifting her head after couple seconds, she glanced at the clock on her nightstand, seeing that it was only 3 in the morning. Jackie groaned, throwing the covers off her and getting out of the bed, walking towards the bathroom.

Turning the lights on, she leaned against the sink while looking into the mirror. "Oh god. He's going leave me, for her. It's Donna" Jackie mumbled under her breath, feeling tears forming in her eyes. '_You are overacting' _but Jackie just shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Walking towards her bed, Jackie got underneath the blankets, once again staring into the darkness.

Her eyes scanned the room till she came across her phone on the nightstand; she sat up on the bed, turning the light on. Picking up the phone off the hook, she dialed one number before placing the phone back down. Last thing she wanted was to wake up Eric's parents and she knew for fact that Red wouldn't be happy about the call in 3 in the morning. Jackie sighed as she flopped down on the bed. Never feeling more alone as she did right at that moment.

* * *

Jackie stepped on the scale. **85. **Jackie groaned, stepping of the scale. '_You need to lose more'_ a voice kept telling her. '_It still not good enough, Eric will dump you in no time' _another voice said. Jackie shook her head while tears formed in her eyes. Leaning her head back against the cold wall in the bathroom, she closed her eyes, sliding down to the ground. Jackie pressed the knees close to her chest, tears flowing from her eyes. Then, she heard a knock on her door but Jackie couldn't even seem to find energy, to move.

Eric turned the knob and the door opened, he slipped inside. "Jackie?" He called out as he came more inside the house, closing the door behind him. Silence. Eric looked around before glancing towards the stairs, he walked up the stairs. "Baby?" He called out, and that's when he heard sobs coming, from the bathroom. He instantly rushed the rest of the way, towards the sound.

The moment that he ran into the bathroom, he came to halt when he saw his girlfriend on the ground, knees close to her chest, he could hear her sobbing. Eric's heart shattered. He kneeled down in front of her. "What happened?" He asked while Jackie kept on looking towards the floor. Eric reached over, placing his fingers underneath her chin, lifting it and making him look at him. Seeing tears falling down her cheek. Breaking his heart all over again. Without saying a word to her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

The moment Jackie felt Eric's arms wrapping around him, she buried her face in his chest, tears falling from her eyes. She hated crying in front of him but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Jackie knew that she would have to tell him, even thought she didn't want him to think that she didn't trust him. But for the moment, she clenched to him, as if she was afraid if she let him go, he would disappear.

'_Get a hold of yourself!_' a voice snapped. She lifted her head, her eyes meeting Eric's, she sniffled. "W-hat are you doing here so late?" Jackie managed to get out after couple seconds.

Eric sat besides her, reaching with one hand to wipe away the remain of the tears, his other hand stroking her dark hair. "I was worried" He paused for second, glancing at her. "You been acting different since Donna got back, you been... distant. I wanted to see if you were okay, apparently you aren't. What's going on?"

Jackie looked away from him for a second. "Baby, come on. You got to talk to me. You starting to scare me" He replied and she could hear the worry in his voice. Turning back around, she could feel more tears filling her eyes, she held them back. "I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?" He asked her while continuing to stroke her hair. "I can't help you if you don't tell me everything"

Jackie sighed. "I'm afraid of losing you. I never felt this strongly about anyone, not even Michael" She finally confessed feeling more tears welling up in her eyes. '_I can't hold it in any much longer'_ She though to herself, she didn't want Eric see her cry again. Jackie noticed how much it hurt him the first time, and she didn't wanted that to happen again.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her small body. "I am not going anywhere. What makes you…?" He paused if a realization came to him. "This is because of Donna, isn't it? You think I go back to her" He responded in a soft voice. All that Jackie could do was nod. Eric placed both of his hands on either side of her shoulders. "Jackie, listen to me. I'm not going back to Donna, not now. Not ever. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you"

"But, you loved her, for so long, maybe she's the one you should be with"

"Jackie. Yes, I loved her. But I love you. You beautiful and you are everything that I want and need. You got nothing to worry about" He told her with smile, brushing the strands of her hair away from her eyes.

Jackie sniffled but then smiled. "I love you too, so much. Maybe that's why I'm afraid of losing you"

Eric stroked her hand with his fingers, then her cheek, sending some shivers through her body. "You are not going lose me, I promise. Just Promise me, if anything bothering you, just come to me all right? I hate seeing you like this"

Jackie nodded, feeling dizziness overcome her but she ignored it. "I promise" she responded, leaning over towards him, her lips touching his.

Pulling back after couple minutes, Eric looked over her and frowned. "Jackie, have you been eating? You look thin" He asked her. Jackie opened her mouth to say something, in that instant everything around her started spinning. "Jackie? Are You Okay?" She heard his voice but it seemed so far away, she could barely make out his face.

"I'm sorry" She managed to get out after couple seconds, everything around her spinning even more.

"Jackie! Hang on, I'm going get you to hospital, okay? Just keep your eyes open, Baby" Jackie heard Eric's frantic voice. She felt him picking her up, she heard his saying some but she couldn't make out the words. Within seconds everything surrounded in darkness.

* * *

I know that it been a long time. I didn't forget about the story, i just got really busy with classes, alot of homeworks, tests. But This upcoming week i got spring break, i got some homework i need work on but should have more free time so i try update couple chapters. Thank you all for such amazing reviews. Enjoy the chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Jackie…" Eric began, taking his hand into his, staring at her lifeless body, which lay in the hospital bed. Silence filled the room. Eric looked over at his girlfriend, tears filling his eyes.

Eric swallowed, to keep from crying. He squeezes her hand in his. "I'm not sure if you can hear me. You got wake up, Jackie. I love you, just open your eyes, please" Eric begged, watching for her to many any movement but she remained in the same still position, she been the past few days.

More tears filled Eric's eyes as he placed his head down, on top of Jackie's chest, tears spilling out. Only to feel someone's hand on his shoulder, few minutes later. "Eric, sweetie. You should go home for a bit" He heard his mom's soft voice. Eric lifted his head, his eyes meeting Kitty's.

Wiping the tears with his sleeve, he shook his head. "I can't mom. I…" He paused looking towards Jackie. "I can't leave her. What if she wakes up?" He asked softly, looking away from her.

Kitty place a hand on Eric's arm, looked at him with concerned expression. "Eric, you been here for 3 days. You haven't slept; I know that you haven't eaten anything. You need go home, eat something, and get rest. I'll be here. I'll call you if there is any change"

Eric looked over his mother then back towards Jackie. Letting her hand go, he stood up. "I feel as all of this is my fault"

"Eric, this isn't your fault. This was Jackie's choice"

"I should see it. By the time I noticed, it was too late" Eric glanced down, playing with his hands.

"Eric, it still not too late. There is still time for her to get help" Kitty responded, glancing towards where Jackie laid. "But you got to take care of yourself Eric…" She paused for second. "Because if you don't, you'll end up here too. "Please, go get some rest. If not for me, for Jackie. Do you think that she would want you do this to yourself?" Eric looked at her before shaking his head.

Eric took a step forward, towards her bed. Leaning down, he brushed the strand of her dark hair away from her eyes, giving her a quick kiss. "I love you" He whispered in her ear. Standing up, he watched her for few seconds which seemed to bring more tears to his eyes. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

Blinking, he faced his mother. "I'll be back in couple of hours. Take care of her" before she had chance to say anything, he bolted from the door and out of the hospital.

When Eric almost reached the front door, he felt a hand on his arm. Eric spun around and came face to face, with Donna who he been avoiding since Jackie landed in hospital. "Eric" She gave him a smile, he took a step back. Frowning. '_How can she possibly smile, at time like this?_'

"What do you want, Donna?" His voice came out harsher, then he intended it to be. Donna blinked; taking his hand away from him and for moment just stared at him.

"I-just wanted to see how Jackie was doing" Donna replied after few moments.

Eric placed his hand through his hair. "Since when do you care how Jackie is?" He snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course I care, she's…" she paused for a second. "She's my best friend, Eric"

Eric crossed his arms across her chest. "Then why haven't you visited her? You are the only one who hasn't seen her yet" Eric responded, glancing at her.

Donna instantly looked away from him, looking down at her hands. "I can't" She paused, putting one of her hands through her hand, while avoiding any eye contact. "I can't see her like that. I still have hard time understand why she did that. Jackie, she never had problem with her body before" Donna responded, her voice breaking. "I should helped her…" Donnas' voice broke even more, tears filled her eyes.

"Donna" Eric took a step closer towards her, placing his fingers underneath her chin, lifting it up. Their eyes met. "It's not your fault. Nobody saw it. But you have go see her Donna" He responded while reaching over to wipe away her tears.

Sniffling, a smile crossed across her features, before she leaned in closer till their lips were only inches apart.

Eric instantly pushed her away, stepping away from her. "What a hell are you doing Donna?" He yelled, glaring over at her.

"What I have been wanting to do, since I got back"

"I'm with Jackie, Donna!" He placed both of his hands through his hair. "How many times do I have to tell you that? I love her Donna. You ruined you chance when you left me"

"You don't belong with her!" She yelled, tears spilling out of her eyes. Moving closer towards Eric, she took his hands into hers. "You belong with me, we belong together. I love you, Eric, and I know you do too" Donna leaned in towards him again.

"STOP!" Eric let a frustrating sign; taking few steps back "You don't get it, Donna, do you?"

"Get what?"

"You know what, Donna. Jackie" He said and he could see anger crossing her expression, at the mention of Jackie's name. "All of this was just an act wasn't it? You don't really care about Jackie. It just gave you a chance to make your move one me. Well it's not going to work" Eric responded angrily.

Donna glared at him. "I do care about Jackie. She just doesn't belong with you"

"If you cared about her. You wouldn't make a move on me, while she's in hospital" Silence passed between the two of them for few moments. "You right. I do love you. I probably will also love you. But it's over Donna, you shattered my heart the moment you left" Donna looked towards the ground. "I mean it when I say this. I love her. No matter what you say, what you do. It won't change how I feel about her" With that he walked inside the house, letting the door slam behind him, before Donna had a chance to say anything.

Donna looked up at the closed door, tears running down her face.

* * *

Jackie's eyes slowly opened, she took a look at her surrounding. '_Where am I?'_ was the first thought that ran through her mind. Looking around the room, only then she saw that she was hooked up to all sorts of machine and only then did she realize that she was in hospital.

Jackie groaned. '_What in world happened?'_ thoughts ran through her mind. Then instantly the memory came back to her. Jackie gasped. She looked around the room anxiously, realizing that it was empty.

"Thank god you awake" She heard a voice that she knew anywhere. Jackie's eyes glanced towards the doorway where Eric stood. Jackie gave him a small smile.

"Eric" She responded in small, weak voice.

In instant, he was by her side, holding her, kissing her. "You scared me, Jackie"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you… I just…" Jackie paused the moment she saw Eric's expression, not wanting to upset him more then he already was.

"Why wouldn't you do that to yourself, Jackie? Why didn't you tell me you were unhappy?" Eric asked and Jackie heard ache in his voice.

Jackie watched him for second longer. Sitting up slowly, she moved closer towards Eric before wrapping her small arms around him. "I am so sorry Eric. It wasn't my intention to hurt you" Keeping her arms around him, she pulled back to look at him. "I did it because I wanted to be, good enough for you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_I did it because I… wanted to be, good enough for you"_

Tears formed in Jackie's eyes, so she glanced toward her hands that rested on her lap, hoping that Eric wouldn't notice her tears.

Eric moved closer to her in instant, taking her hand into his. "Jackie" She remained glancing at her hands. Eric placed fingers underneath her chin, lifting it up.

Jackie attempted to look away from him, but Eric turned her chin towards him. "Jackie, baby, look at me" He say in concerned voice.

Jackie's eyes lift, meeting his.

Seeing her tears practically breaks his heart. Reaching with his thumb, he gently wiped her tears away only to have more come. "Is that what you really think? That you not good enough for me?" His eyes never leaving hers.

Jackie's eyes lock with his for few seconds. She nods. "That's because I'm not, Eric. I'm not good enough for anyone, how can I be enough for you?" Jackie replied her voice filled with sorrow, breaking his heart more.

Eric places his right hand through her dark hair while his other hand rests on her knee. He leans in closer, placing his forehead against hers. 'I_ need to help her, I need to do something'_.

"No, don't talk like that, Jackie. Don't ever think that you are not good enough" He paused for minute, watching her. "I love you, Jackie. I love you just the way you are. You should told me you were unhappy, I could… could" He trailed off, feeling his own tears forming in his eyes.

Eric glanced away from her, for a moment. '_Get a hold of yourself! Jackie needs you'_ Eric turned back towards her, taking both of her hands into his, interlacing their fingers together. "I make you happy, right?"

Jackie looked at Eric with shocked expression. "Yes. I have never been this happy with anyone"

"Then…" He paused, his eyes scanning towards their hands before meeting her eyes again. "Why don't you trust me?" He asked him and she saw hurt in his eyes.

Jackie squeezed his hand before letting go, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she leaned her forehead against his. "Eric, I do trust you. Honestly, you are the only person that I actually do trust" Her eyes met his. "It was never my intention to hurt you. I just didn't want you to worry about me"

"Jackie, you my girlfriend. It's my job to take care of you, to worry. But I can't take care of you if you not honest with me" He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his fingers. "Promise me, to come with me next time. You have no idea how much you terrified me. I can't see you like this" His voice cracked towards the end but he managed to hold his tears back.

"I promise. I never meant to scare you, I'm sorry" With that she leaned closer towards him. "I love you. I never loved anyone as much as I love you" Before Eric even had a chance to respond, her lips collided with his.

'_You need to tell her about Donna'_ a voice reminded him. '_And ruin this perfect moment?_' another voice stated. Eric shook his head. '_Why am I even thinking about this right now?_'

"Eric?" He heard Jackie's voice only seconds later. "Are you all right?" It was only then that Eric realized that she was watching him.

'_You have to tell her'_ He thought while looking her. '_I can't keep something like this from her. She has to know_' Eric took a deep breath, feeling his heart racing in his chest. "There is something I need to tell you. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I had to make sure that you were all right first"

Jackie could tell that he was nervous, making her anxious herself. "What's wrong?" She instantly asked him. _'What is he hiding that is making him this nervous?_'

"Earlier when you were still… unconscious" he paused for moment, glancing at his hand that rested on Jackie's knee. "I went home for a bit, and Donna was there and she was upset…" He began.

Jackie's heart dropped, letting his hand go, she placed it to her mouth. "Oh god, something happened didn't it?" Tears formed in her eyes. '_I knew that this was going happen, and I was stupid enough to believe that he loved me_'

"She tried to kiss me, twice" Jackie gasped and he saw tears forming in her eyes once again. Eric grabbed her hand. "But I stopped her before she did, I told her I loved you, and I do" He responded and Jackie smiled, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. She held onto him, tightly as if she was afraid to let him go.

"I love you too. I can't believe she did that. Even thought she left, I – I" She paused for a moment. "I thought that she was my friend" Jackie placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Eric stroked her hair.

"You got nothing to worry about"

"But…" She lifted her head, to look at him. "What are you going to do? I am pretty sure that won't be the last time that she'll try to kiss you"

"I'll just stay away from her, and if that won't work. I'll ignore. She'll go away, eventually"

Hearing footsteps a minute later, Jackie turned her head towards the sound. Her eyes went wide. "Michael, what are you doing here?" Her voice shook. Seeing her distress, Eric took a hold of her hand, squeezing it, noticing Kelso looking at them from few moments with grief, surprise, fury.

Kelso took one step forward before stopping, crossing his hands across his chest. "I can't believe it. She was telling the truth"

"Who?" Eric asked him even though he had an idea, who might call him.

"Donna, she called me couple hours ago. Told me, everything but I still didn't want to believe it. How could you do this to me, Jackie? I loved you!" His entire expression filled with rage, he took another step forward.

Eric jumped down from bed, walking up to Kelso. "What she did to you? What about what you did to her? You left, Kelso! If you loved her, you would stayed"

"It's not going to last, Eric"

"I love her, Michael. She loves me too" Seeing Kelso's eyes widen in shock, as he looked at Jackie and then back at him. "You and Donna might not believe that, but we love each other. You screwed up, both you and Donna" He snapped. "Get out"

Kelso's face turned red from rage. "You can't tell me what to…"

"Get out Michael, I don't want you here" Jackie interrupted.

Kelso looked at her for few seconds, before looking at Eric. "This isn't over, Foreman" He responded, before storming out of the room, door slamming shut behind him.

Jackie jumped a bit.

Eric walked towards the bed once again; he lay on the bed besides her, wrapping his arms around her. Jackie snuggled close to him, placing her head on his chest. "You okay?"

"I don't know" She responded in almost a whisper that she wasn't even sure if he heard her. "Why did they have to come back?"

He placed his head on her shoulder. "I don't know, Jackie. We can handle it. Nothing can break us apart" He responded. '_I don't deserve_ him' ignoring the thoughts, she just smiles before leaning over, kissing him. Kisses always made her forget about everything. All that mattered is them, nobody else.

* * *

I'm actually suprised i managed to write, after lack of sleep this past month. It seems as i can think more when dont sleep well. Hopefully everyone will like it. I'm sorry for delay but i been really busy with classes. In next month, i got few projects, papers, plus finals coming up. I had started on next chapter but haven't finished it yet. I'll try to finish it over the weekend if not to busy. Thank you for all reviews, they are really appreciated :) I am glad everyone is loving the story. I will try to update as soon as i can. Take care, everyone :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Eating Disorders Center – Roger's Memorial Hospital. **

_Milwaukee, Wisconsin._

Opening the door to the room, Jackie's bags were placed onto the floor. She glanced around the room before turned back towards Dr. Jacobs, who gave her a smile. '_How could anyone possibly smile in place like this?'_ thoughts ran through Jackie's mind, so she gave him a small, convincing smile back.

"Why don't you get settled in? A group therapy with Dr. Saunders starts in about half hour. One of nurses will come get you" Jackie looked at him, blinking. '_Group Therapy, is he serious? I just got here and he wants me to go to therapy already?_'

Dr. Jacobs placed a hand on her shoulder, as if seeing her distress. "You got nothing to worry about Miss Burkhart. Remember we are here to help you, to make you better" '_I'm fine'_ Jackie wanted to respond. '_I don't need anyone's help'_ but instead she just nodded.

Smiling, Dr. Jacobs exited the room, letting the door close behind him.

Looking around the room, she walked towards her twin size bed, sitting on top of her bed. Sighing, she placed her head in her arms. '_You don't belong here'_ a voice said. Laying her head on the bed, she looked at the ceiling. "You doing it for Eric, remember?" She mumbled to herself, under her breath.

_1 week earlier. _

From the moment Jackie walked into foreman's kitchen, seeing Eric sitting at the table, she could tell that something was wrong. "Eric?" She took a step towards her boyfriend.

Eric lifted his head, and Jackie saw the black circles that formed underneath his eyes. "Sit down Jackie, we need to talk" He responded, his voice harsher then usual. The tone she never heard his use before.

Jackie stared at him for second. 'Oh_ god, how did I mess things up already?_' Jackie took a deep breath before taking a step forward, sitting on the chair besides Eric, which he had pull out for her.

Jackie glanced towards Eric who had coke bottle in his hand, which he moved around in circle in his hands for couple seconds. "Eric? What's going on?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

Eric watched for second. "Jackie, you need help" He responded after couple more minutes of silence.

"Help?" She looked over him, confused before placing her hand on top of his. "What are you even talking about?"

Eric pulled his hand from hers. "You know what, Jackie"

"I'm not a mind reader, Eric. Just tell me what's going on" Jackie snapped back, losing her patience.

"You been out of hospital 2 weeks, and you still not eating"

Jackie froze. '_How did he know that I am still not eating?'_ Thoughts ran through her mind over again. She swallowed. She glanced at her hands that were on the table. "It's not that easy, Eric. You have no idea how it feels like"

Eric placed his hand underneath her chin, lifting it up till their eyes meet. "I might not know what you feeling, but I don't want you to kill yourself. You already lost weight since coming home; I can see that the therapist is not helping you"

Jackie got up from the chair, taking a step back. "I don't need help"

"Jackie, please…" His voice breaking. Getting up from the chair, he takes a step towards her. "You are killing yourself. There are facilities that can help…"

Jackie stares at him, blinking a few times before speaking. "You want me to go to rehab? I am not going near that place. I don't belong there!" Tears escape her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Eric takes a step towards her, taking her hand but she pulls it back. "Don't! She snapped, more tears falling down her eyes.

"Jackie…" Eric begins, his own tears forming in his eyes. "I'm just trying to help you"

"Help? By sending me away?" Jackie shook her head at him before heading towards the door. She turned for a second, more tears falling down her pale cheeks. "If you want to help, then leave me alone" Jackie walked out the door, letting the door slam behind her.

Jackie ran into the driveway, a breeze coming her way and blowing her hair into her eyes. She brushes her hair with her hand, tucking it behind her ear.

Jackie comes to halt, leaning against a nearby wall, tears blurring her vision. "Jackie, Baby…" She hears a voice from behind her, only seconds later. Jackie turns her head, facing Eric. "You might think you don't need help but you do. Rehab can do that, help you. I'm doing it for you. I don't want send you away, but if I don't…" He pauses for second; Jackie sees tears glistering in his eyes. She takes a step closer towards him. "Do it for me, please. I love you. I don't want anything else happen to you'

Jackie watched him for a second before approaching him closer. Reaching with her right hand, she wiped away the tears that had managed to make it down his face, wiping them away. Kissing his cheek then his lips. Meeting his eyes, she nods, giving him a smile. "Okay, I do it. For you. Just promise me that you won't forget me?"

"I could never forget you, Jackie. I'll think of you everyday. I'll come visit you whever I can. I promise"

Jackie smiled.

Now, she was stuck in this hell. "This was mistake, I shouldn't come here" She mumbled under her breath, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. Wishing that Eric was here, and even though barely an hour passed since she seen him last, she missed him already, missing having his arms around her, telling her that everything would be all right. He was the only one who actually gave a damn about her. If he didn't come check on her that day, she might not even be here now.

Secretly, sometimes she wished she wasn't. If she wasn't here, she couldn't cause Eric anymore grief.

Jackie blinked while tears formed in her eyes. '_I'm not going think that way, I'm not going to cry'_ thoughts ran through her mind, multiple times. Tears still managed to make their way down her cheeks, falling on her clothes. Grabbing a pillow that laid on her bed, she held it tightly to her chest.

She knew she should be happy; she had the most amazing boyfriend. Somehow that didn't seem to be enough.

Jackie felt lost, alone, numb.

'_I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere'_ a voice in her head stated.

Jackie nodded, knowing that it was right. She didn't belong anywhere.

_2 weeks later_

"You are going to visit, Jackie?" Donna asked, the moment Eric came outside, with keys in his hands.

"Yes" Eric heads towards his car. Donna grabs onto his hand. Eric turns around. "Not now, Donna"

"I just…" She stumbled over her words. "I just wanted to see if I could come with you, to see Jackie? I wanted to apologize for the way I been treating her"

Eric looks at Donna for second. "Fine, come on"

"Eric!" She hears his mother call out from him, coming out from the kitchen. Eric groans, turning around to face his mother. He opens his mouth to protest but stops the moment he sees his mother's pale expression. Glancing at Donna, he approaches Kitty.

"Mom?" He says, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Eric, I just got call from Roger's Hospital. It's Jackie… She…" She pauses for second, seeing both Eric and Donna watching her. "She attempted suicide"

Silence filled the air for what seemed like hours.

"I-Is she Okay?" Donnas' shaking voice comes after few moments, her face streamed with tears.

"Yes, one of patients found her. They keeping her in hospital for few days" More tears form in Kitty's eyes.

Eric stands there, frozen. Unable to speak, to move.

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My mind went blank for a bit and i also got busy with school as well. I got my last final on Monday, then i shall have more free time, till my summer class starts but i only got one so i shouldn't be as busy and only 6 weeks. But i try update more over the summer. If i can, i try update next chapter over the weekend, or posisbly tonight. Thank you for all the reviews. I am glad that you all liking this story :)


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: **I know it's been a while since I updated. First I got busy with finals. Second, I been having some health issues so been going to doctors. I also have one summer class. Lately, I had more free time so decided to update while I had an idea.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. You all inspire me to update it. Especially thank you to **Marla's Lost **who reviewed all of my chapters so far. Thank you so much, I love your reviews. Thank You!

**P.S**: I know I keep changing Pen Name but I can't decide on one I like.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Coming into the basement, she came to halt. Jackie could feel her heart breaking at the sight. The scene in front of her, Eric and Donna, together, kissing. _

_Jackie let out a chocked up gasp. Donna and Eric broke away, their heads turning towards her, smiling. Donna wrapped her arms around Eric. "I told you he would come back to me" She smirked at her. "I told you he didn't love you. But then how could anyone love you?" _

"_H-How…" Jackie paused, her voice breaking, tears appearing in her eyes. She glanced towards Eric, her heart shattering all over again. "E-ric. You told me you never go back to her" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Y-You told me you loved me" _

"_I was wrong Jackie. I never really loved you. It was always Donna. But you knew that all along didn't you?" He wrapped his arms around Donna more, pulling her closer towards him, whispering something to her, she laughed. "You were right Jackie, you not good enough for me. Now if you don't mind, we're kind of busy here" Donna giggled and in instant they were all over each other again, if Jackie wasn't even there. _

"No…Er-ic" She cried out in her sleep. "Come back"

"Jackie!" She heard his voice moments later. "Jackie, wake up" Her eyes snapped open. Seeing Eric leaned over her, his hands on her shoulders, looking over at her with concern and she could see black circles underneath his eyes.

"You're here" She responded, tears streaming down her eyes but this time from happiness. '_It was just a dream, thank god_' thoughts ran through her mind. Before Eric even had a chance to respond, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her.

Jackie felt Eric stroking her hair. "I'm so glad you're okay, Jackie" He whispered into her ear. '_Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay? _'Her eyes scanned her surroundings and it was then she realized she was in hospital. But she been in hospital for past couple weeks, for rehab. This was different, she was in actual hospital, and she could see the monitors that hooked up to her.

Realization hit her. What she did. What happened '_Oh crap. That's why Eric is so upset_' she pulled back from him, glancing down at her hands, both of her wrists wrapped in bandages. Jackie looked towards Eric but he looked away from her. "Eric?" No Response.

Sighing, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Eric, what's wrong?" '_What kind of question is that? You know what's wrong and it's all your fault!_' a voice screamed in her voice. Groaning, Jackie closed her eyes, trying to block it out.

"W-hy did you do it Jackie?"

Jackie's eyes snapped open, her eyes met Eric's whose were puffy and red, and more tears down his face. Jackie's heart broke at the sight, she reached out to wipe them but Eric jumped up, taking a step back from her. "Don't" He snapped.

Tears formed in her eyes. '_He hates me. He must hate me_' Jackie swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, she sat on her hospital bed."Eric…" She paused. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't…" He paused. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Eric. You know that"

Eric crossed his arms across his chest, watching him but keeping his distance. All Jackie wanted was to feel his arms around her, holding her but she knew that it wasn't going to happen and it was all her fault. "Right now I am not so sure Jackie. I'm not sure if you really love me"

Jackie's eyes widened in surprise. "Eric, I do love you. What make you…?" She trailed off when she saw his eyes gazing towards her wrists; she looked down. "Oh" she whispered that she wasn't even sure if he heard her.

Silence filled the room. Hearing footsteps, she was Eric standing beside her. "Jackie I love you. Why would you do this? Did you even think about what it do to me, if something happened to you?"

"Of course I did Eric. You're the first person that I thought of" She reached out towards his hand, looking at him for second when he didn't move away, she took his hand in both of her hands. "I put you through enough Eric. I caused you enough pain"

"So you decided to commit suicide?" He pulled his hand away from his. "What about think what it do to me? That it just cause me more sorrow, that it…" He paused, feeling tears making their way down his face again. He mumbled something under his breath. He turned away from her, wiping the tears with his arms before facing her again. "It kill me if anything happened to you Jackie" He walked towards the door.

"Eric, where are you going?"

"I can't do this anymore, Jackie. Every time you do this, it breaks my heart. It's over"

Jackie heart shattered. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him open the door. In instant she was out of the bed, she tried to get to him but only ended up crashing to ground. Eric was at her side in instant. "Eric!" She cried, holding onto him. "P-lease don't go. Don't leave. P-lease. You only one I have left who cares" She cried hysterically. "I'm so sorry. I can't do this without you"

Eric wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, his own tears forming. '_What were you thinking? You can't leave her_' He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Picking her up in his arms, he placed her back on her bed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry Jackie. But I'm not going watch you kill yourself. I can't" Tears streamed down his face. He didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. "I'll always love you" With that he pulled back from her, walking towards the door. He walked out before he could change his mind, ignoring Jackie's cries from other end.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the nearby wall, closing his eyes, letting more tears fall. "Eric?" He heard Donnas' voice after few seconds. "What's wrong?" She asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Eric's eyes opened. "Leave me alone" He responded in stern voice before walking away from her. Leaving stunned Donna watching him.

She glanced towards Jackie room, hearing crying, she opened the door. "Jackie? She asked softly.

Jackie's eyes shifted towards the door when she heard it open, hoping it was Eric. Her grief turning to anger when she heard Donnas' voice."What do you want Donna?"

Donna came to a halt when she heard fury in Jackie's voice. "Eric seemed upset and then I heard you crying. I…" she paused when she saw Jackie glaring at her. "I wanted to see if you were okay" She responded anxiously.

"Since when do you even care Donna?"

Donna took a step forward. "Jackie I do…" She began but Jackie put her hands out. Donnas' eyes widened when she saw bandages around Jackie's wrists, she let out a gasp, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't say it Donna. I'm not going fall for your bullshit. All you done since coming back was to try getting Eric to come back to you" She shifted on the bed a bit. "You ruined everything Donna!" She screamed at her, tears falling. "Everything was going great till you came back. Eric broke up with me. I'm pretty sure that's the real reason you came here, so you can go running to him"

Donnas' eyes widened. "That's not true. I didn't even know you two broke up. I never meant to…"

"Don't do. Just get out and don't come back. I mean it" She snapped before turning away from her. "As far as I am concerned, you're not my friend. You stopped from moment you tried to kiss Eric" She closed her eyes, hoping she would leave.

Donna looked at her formed best friend, tears finally falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry" She whispered before walking out.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thank you for everyone's reviews. I'm glad you liking the story . This was not my best chapter but reviews would be great.

So that everyone is aware, I'm having a surgery on June 15, so I probably wont update for a while after that but I will try update as much as I can before the surgery. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 11

Jackie laid there what seemed like forever, and that is just what she wanted to do, to lay here and to never get up. She glanced at her bandaged up wrists, tears flowing from her eyes. '_Now there is really no point of me being here, not without Eric_' she thought to herself, hearing the door opening again. "I told you to…" Jackie trailed off when she saw Hyde coming into a room.

Hyde stopped. "Sorry, I can come back later"

Jackie shook her head. "I thought you were Donna. You can come in" She responded, forcing to give him a small smile, hiding her bandaged up arms underneath the blankets.

Hyde walked over to the chair besides her bed, sitting down. "You two having problems? She practically ran out of hospital couple seconds earlier"

'_Good_' She glanced up at him. "We been having problems from the moment she came back, Stephen"

"Come on Jackie, she's your best friend"

Jackie glared at him, sitting up on the bed some. "Was my best friend" She paused for moment. "Best friends don't try kissing their best friend boyfriends, or try finding a way to break them up…" Jackie stopped. Her thoughts drifting to Eric, the scene that happened only few moments earlier, the one she couldn't seem to get out of her head. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Jackie?" She heard Hyde's voice as he placed his hand on top of hers.

She turned away from him. '_Make it stop, please just make it go away_' Unable to hold it in any longer, she broke down. Pulling her hand away from Hyde's, she placed her head into her hands, her body starting to shake slightly while she cried.

"Jackie…" She heard his voice, but she ignored it. The only voice she wanted to hear, was Eric. She needed him, here with her. She couldn't do this on her own. She needed him. He was her other half. Without him, she didn't feel complete.

She could feel Hyde's arms wrapping around him, she wanted to pull away from him but she didn't seem to have much energy. Instead she found herself burying her face in his chest, the tears soaking his shirt. Jackie heard him saying something to her but she couldn't seem to make sense to her, they felt so far away.

After few more moments, Jackie pulls back from him. Wiping her tears away with her hand. When she looks up at him again, he's sitting beside her on the bed, his eyes wide. That's when she realizes that he's staring at her wrist; she hides it behind her back. "What happened?" Hyde asks her after couple minutes of silence passes between the two of them.

"E-ric, h-he…" Her voice shakes. She feels Hyde pulling her closer to him; she rests her head against his chest, hearing his heart beating. "He broke up with me. I begged him to come back but he just left. Not like I can blame him. I guess Donna got what she wanted"

"Did he break up with you because of this?"

Jackie nodded. "He said that he wasn't going to watch me kill myself"

Silence filled the room for moment. Hyde pulled back some from her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and glanced at her. "Why did you do it, Jackie?"

Jackie sighed, getting tired of that question. "I wasn't happy, Stephen"

"Eric didn't make you happy?"

"No, it's not that" She paused, sighing, hesitating for just a moment. "He was the only person who made me happy. He made me happier then Michael did" Just thinking of Eric of all those happy days they spent before Donna had to come back and ruin everything. Her smile faded. "I was unhappy with myself. I didn't think I was good enough and I started believe what Donna kept telling me that he'll go back to her" Tears formed in her eyes.

Jackie glanced towards the bed, at her hands. "I was happy, Stephen. Why did she have to come back? Why did Donna have to come back?"

Hyde stroked her hair. "Because she loves Eric, Jackie"

Jackie glanced up at Hyde, her tears red and puffy. "If she loved him, she wouldn't left!" She screamed before taking a breath, to calm herself. "Now I lost him"

"Jackie" Hyde responded, wiping the tears as they made it down her face. "Eric loves you. He'll come to his senses"

"How can you be so sure, Stephen?"

"Because I seen the way he looks at you" He paused for second, tucking the strands of her hair behind her ear. "At first I thought that it wouldn't last, but I saw how much you two truly each other. You find your way back to each other"

Jackie glanced at him, "Since when do you care. You don't even like me"

"That's not true Jackie"

"It is, Stephen and you know it" She snapped at him, moving away from him.

Hyde's eyes locked with hers for a moment. "Just because I didn't show, doesn't mean that I don't care" He responded, leaning closer towards her.

"Get out, Stephen"

"Jackie…" He began, reaching for her hand but she pulled it back.

"GET OUT!" she screamed at him.

He glanced at her before leaning close to her. "Eric is not good enough for you, you deserve better" With that he got up and walked out of the door.

Jackie glanced towards the door for few seconds. "He's the only one that I want" She mumbled under her breath before placing her head back on her pillow and closing her eyes.

* * *

2 months later.

"Eric?" He heard his mother from the other end of his room. He groaned, placing pillows over his head, '_What does she want now? _'Thoughts ran through his mind. Why couldn't anyone just leave him alone. He didn't want to see anyone; the only person he wanted to see was Jackie, who had written him a letter few weeks earlier, letter he ignored and didn't even bother reading.

"Go away!" He yelled but to hear the door opening.

"You have a visitor" She responded and he could hear the concern in his mother's voice. He lifted his head, seeing Donna standing besides his mother, he glared at her.

"What do you want?" He snapped, sitting up on the bed some, watching Donna walk inside while his mother walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

"I came to talk to you"

"You're the last person I want to talk to Donna"

Donna sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "About Jackie"

Eric's head snapped up, his eyes meeting Donnas'. "What about her?"

"Eric you need go see her"

"I don't need to do anything, Donna" He sighed, glancing away from her. His eyes landing on picture on his bed stand, a photograph of him and Jackie. He reached out towards it and glanced at it for few moments, tears forming in his eyes once again. He placed it face down on the table. "We're not together anymore"

"But you miss her, Eric. You barely came out in your room in past 2 months"

"It doesn't matter, Donna. I can't go back there. I can't see her" He trailed off, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. '_You know you want to Eric. Listen to her!_' He ignored it. Glancing back towards Donna. "Since when are you okay with me and Jackie? Since when do you care about anyone but your own self?" He snapped.

Tears filled Donnas' eyes but she swallowed, to keep them from falling. "I'm sorry, Eric. I never meant to hurt either of you. But I know now that you and Jackie love each other. You need to go, help her"

"I tried helping her. I'm done helping her" He glanced towards the face down picture before looking towards Donna. "You need to leave Donna. I don't need advice for you"

"But Eric…"

"Leave now, before I kick you out myself" He responded in stern voice.

Donna glanced at him for second. "You're the only one who can help her, Eric" She responded softly before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Eric sighed, looking towards the door before getting up from the bed and walking towards his dresser, opening one of the drawers. He got out a small box from it, opening with the ring inside it. A Ring he purchased when Jackie got into rehab. He was going to propose when she got out of rehab.

'_You still can_' a thought ran through his mind. He glanced at the ring for the longest time before putting on some clothes, closing the box shut and placing it in pocket of his jeans pocket, rushing down the stairs and out of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Dear Eric,_

Jackie looked at the words as she lay on her bed in Roger Memorial Hospital in Eating Disorder Center. She tapped her pen against the dashboard of her bed, attempting to figure what to say to him. Till the paper was snatched away from her hands.

Jackie sat up, turning around, seeing her roommate and newest friend, Abigail James with the paper in her hands. "You are writing to him again?" She made a face while Jackie tried to reach for the paper but Abby took step away from her.

"Abby, come on"

"Did he even respond to your last letter?" Abby asked her. Jackie went silent, looking down while playing with her pen. "That's what I thought" She responded. Jackie heard crumbling of the paper before she sat on the edge of her bed. "Why do you keep doing this Jackie? Writing to him?"

Jackie sighed, lifting her head up. "I love him. I was hoping that maybe if…" She began.

"That he'll come back to you?" Abby rolled her eyes. "Come on Jackie, this isn't a movie where everyone lives happily ever after. It doesn't work that way in real life" She responded, trying to talk some sense into her.

Jackie glared at her friend, getting up from the bed, crossing her hands across her chest. "You don't know him way I do, Abby. He loves me, I know he does…" She paused for second. "It's my own fa…" Jackie's words trailed off when she saw Abby looking at her, shaking her head at her. "What?"

"I know what you are going to say Jackie that it's your fault" Jackie's eyes glanced towards the ground again. "If he really loved you Jackie, he would tried to help you instead of running away"

Jackie let out a frustrating sigh. Wishing that she haven't told Abby about her and Eric. '_What were you thinking, telling a complete stranger about your love life?_ 'A voice rang in her head. She shook her head. '_She's a friend _'. Jackie needed to tell someone. Donna wasn't an option since she hasn't even came to visit her since their last conversation and even if she did, it's not a conversation she could ever have with Eric's first love.

Jackie and Abby bonded from moment Abby came, a month earlier. Now she was starting to feel that telling her was a mistake.

Jackie opened her mouth to respond, only to hear the door opening. "Miss Burkhart?" The nurses' voice came from the doorway. Jackie lifted her head, glancing at Abby then back towards the nurse. "You have a visitor" Jackie glanced towards Abby one more time. Not really wanting to have this argument with her again, she walked towards the doorway where the nurse stood, following her out into hallway and then outside, where the visitors, families came by occasionally.

While Jackie walked behind the nurse, she didn't really pay attention to the surroundings around her, her thoughts on one though only '_Could it be Eric? Could he actually came by to see me?_' Thinking of possibly seeing him, brought a smile to her lips, something that she haven't done in months they have been broken up. '_Why would he come see you? Especially since he haven't even responded to the letters you wrote him? _'Another voice reminded her. A voice that reminded her so much of Abby, the one voice that she tried to ignore.

"Jackie" She heard the voice she knew anywhere, she came to halt as her eyes glanced towards the voice. She blinked realizing that they had reached the bench where Eric was sitting. She didn't even notice the nurse walking away, she just stared at Eric. "Jackie?" He called out.

She wanted to call out, to wrap her arms around him but she couldn't seem able to move, to talk. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "E-Eric?" She called out, her voice shaking.

Silence. "Yes Jackie, it's me" Before she even had a chance to say anything, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Jackie knew that she should pull away right now, but she couldn't stop herself as her body gave away and her arms wrapped around his waist. She buried her face in his chest. Jackie felt his body's warmth against hers; it felt so great to be in his arms again.

'_What are you doing? You just are setting yourself up for heartbreak! _' a voice screamed, causing her to pull away from Eric. Jackie watched her ex boyfriend for few moments, taking a step back. "What are you doing here, Eric?"

Eric blinked, looking at her with confused expressing for a second. "I..." He stammered. Just being this close to Jackie, made his heart race. "I came to see you, Jackie" He responded, taking a step closer towards her.

Jackie put out her hands. "Don't Eric" He came to halt, watching her eyes fill with tears.

"What's wrong Jackie?"

"Are you seriously asking that question Eric?"

"Jackie" He paused. "I came here, to apologize to you. I shouldn't just left you. I should had tried to help you, but instead I ran away" He looked away from her. "I let you down"

Jackie watched him for second, seeing him this way broke her heart. She took a step towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like you didn't try to help me. You tried, more than once. I was the one who failed, not you. I don't blame you for breaking up with me, I deserved it"

Eric lifted his head. "I should tried harder. I shouldn't given up" Tears formed in his eyes, her rubbed at them with one of his hand, placing his free hand on top of hers that laid on his shoulder. "You must hate me"

Jackie shook her head. "No, Eric. I can never hate you. You all I thought about" She placed her other hand on his other shoulder, glancing at him. "You reason I went back to rehab. I wanted to show you, that I do care, about you. I will always care about you. No matter what happens between us"

"I know you care. I never should said that you didn't" He leaned his forehead against hers. " I thought that maybe if I was mad at you, it would make all of this easier. It didn't, I barely left my room. You were constantly on my mind"

"Then why didn't you answer my letters?"

"Because when I talked to you, I wanted it to be face to face, not through letters. I wanted to have you next to me, to be able to hold you. But there was only so long I could deny my feelings for you" He responded, deciding it was best if he didn't mention Donna stopping by.

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. His heart pounded. "Jackie, there is something I have to ask you" '_Just do it already!_' He took a deep breath, seeing Jackie watching him with curiosity.

"What is it, Eric? Everything all right?"

Eric took a deep breath, placing one hand in the pocket of his jeans. '_Let's hope so_'. "Jackie. You were the last person that I had expected to fall in love with, now I can't imagine my life without you besides me" He glanced at her anxiously. "We been through a lot in these past few months, but we also been through good times. Remember out first kiss? Date?"

Jackie smiled, nodding.

"It makes me grateful that Donna left to California with Kelso because if she didn't. I would never gotten to know how amazing you are"

Jackie felt her face heating up. "I'm not"

"You are to me. You're beautiful and you are everything I want. For longest time I thought that it be Donna that I end up with, that she was the one for me" Eric paused when he saw Jackie's expression. "But I was wrong. You're the one"

'_Here it goes_' Eric thought, feeling his heart pounding so fast, that he found it hard to breathe. Getting up a small black box from his pocket, his hands shook while he bend down on one knee.

Jackie's eyes went wide. '_Oh my god_' was the one thought that went through her mind over again.

Eric was aware of people's looks. "Jacqueline Burkhart, will you marry me?" He opened a box, revealing a diamond ring.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE : **I'm aware that it been a while since my last update, but few things came out. First, i had surgery and was in hospital for couple days. Then recovering, still am. But first couple weeks was on strong medication so i mostly slept, and read, that all i had energy to do. Then family from Texas came to visit us. Recently, on July 13, one of my grandfather's died so spend alot time with family. It been pretty stressfull summer, and i couldnt bring myself to write for while. I thought i let people know so they dont think i abounded the story.

I hope everyone enjoys this summer. Thank you for all reviews, and more reviews would be great. Hope everyone having a good summer .

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"_Jacqueline Burkhart, will you marry me?"_

Jackie stared at Eric, gasping as she heard those words. '_Is this real? Did he actually ask me to marry him?' _thoughts ran through her mind, her eyes going wide when she glanced at the diamond ring in front of her.

She glanced back and forth between the ring and Eric. Silence filling the air

Jackie closed her eyes shut for moment. '_This must be a dream. Once I open my eyes, he'll be gone_'

"Jackie?" She heard Eric's voice.

Her eyes snapped open; she glanced at him while he watched her anxiously. "A-re you sure that you want to marry me?" Jackie glanced around, seeing people around them, watching them.

Eric frowned, glancing around him before his eyes gaze towards Jackie. "I'm positive. You are the only one I see myself with. But if you don't want to ma…" He began, his voice trailed off, breaking. '_She doesn't want to marry you, otherwise why would she ask you that_' He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, looking at the ring.

Jackie was instantly by his side, placing her fingers underneath his chin, lifting it. Seeing tears in his eyes broke his heart. "Eric, no. It's not that I don't want marry you. I do. It's that…" She paused, aware of people watching. Jackie felt anxious about everyone watching her. Then shook off the feeling. '_Get a hold of yourself_' "I just don't understand, why you would want marry me, after everything I put you through" She confessed.

Embarrassed, Eric wiped away the tears that managed to make it down his eyes. He glanced at her for few seconds, smiling when he heard that she wanted to marry him. He leaned his forehead against his. "I love you, Jackie. More than you ever know. I shouldn't broken up with you; I should tried to help you. I guess I was afraid I was going to lose you. I realized that I couldn't be without you" He picked up the ring, looking at it. "Do you mean it, that you want to marry me?"

Jackie smiled, glancing at the ring that brought tears to her eyes but this time from happiness. She nodded. "Yes, Eric. I don't see myself with anyone else" She sniffled, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll marry you. Just promise me that you never leave me, again"

Eric smiled. "I promise, Jackie. That was a mistake" He responded, placing a ring on her finger, his lips touching hers, hearing clapping in the background. Pulling back, he glanced at her. "But you got let me help you, Jackie, please. I can't let anything happen to you"

"I promise. I love you, Eric"

"I love you too" He responded, wrapping his arms more around her, holding her close to him.

* * *

"He proposed to you?" Abby asked her, as her eyes going wide. She watched her for few moments. "You said no, right?"

It was Jackie's turn to be surprised. She stared at Abby for couple seconds before speaking. "Why would I say no?" She asked her, glancing at the ring on her finger.

Abby let a frustrating sign escape her lips, she took a step towards Jackie's bed that Jackie sat on, and crossing her arms once she glanced at ring on Jackie's finger. "He hurt you, Jackie, twice. How can you possibly even consider spending rest of your life with him?"

Jackie twisted the ring around her finger before looking towards her friend. "I love him, Abby. I don't see myself with anyone else" She confessed, and that was the truth. In the past, she had seen herself with Michael, but that all changed.

"How can you…" Abby trailed off when she saw Jackie glaring at her, shaking her head at her.

"I thought you be happy for me. You're supposed be my friend, Abigail" She responded in stern voice, placing both of her hands on top of her knees. Wishing now that she haven't told her about the engadment, but she needed tell someone.

Abby took a step towards the bed. "I am your friend. He abounded you when you needed him, Jackie. What makes you think that it won't happen again?"

She interlaced her hands together. "Because he loves me. I saw the way he looked at me Abby, the way nobody ever looked at me before. Not even Michael. He always treated me, the way that I wanted to be treated. He made me feel like I belonged somewhere…" She paused for moment and glanced towards her hands. "I hurt him many more times then he hurt me Abby. He tried helping me but I pushed him away, so I don't blame him for breaking up with me"

Abby watched her for a second. "You really love him don't you?"

Jackie smiled, nodding. "I do. I can't see my life without him"

Abby smiled as she walked towards Jackie's bed and sat beside her. "Just be careful, okay?" She asked and Jackie nodded, and with that Abby pulled her into a hug.

Pulling back, Jackie smiled at Abby. "I know that Eric is not your most favorite person but I was wondering…" She paused for moment, twisting the ring around her finger couple times. "If you'll be my maid of honor?"

Abby's eyes went wide. "Are you serious Jackie?"

"Yes. You have been my only friend in this place. My best friend" She said, as the both of them smiled at one another. "I wouldn't made it in this hell, if it wasn't for your friendship"

"Thank you. I never had a friend like you, Jackie" She gave her another smile. "I love to be your maid of honor. Any ideas when wedding is? Since I have no idea when I'm getting out of here"

"Probably not till after we done with school"

Abby smiled at her and pulled her into a hug once again.

_Meanwhile,_

"You did what?" Both Donna and Kelso asked at same time while Eric announced to everyone in basement about Jackie, while Hyde remained quiet.

"You heard me" He responded, walking to the freezer and getting some Ice Cream out.

"You can't marry her! It's Jackie we talking about" Donna called out.

Eric spun around, facing her as he leaned against the washing machine. "Weren't you the one who told me, to go after her earlier Donna?"

"I didn't tell you to propose to her!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes. Donna took a step towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're not supposed marry her, you were supposed marry me!" She yelled at him, tears escaping her eyes.

Eric brushed her hand away from his shoulder. "Then you shouldn't left Donna! I wanted to marry you, why do you think I gave you that promise ring? But you left!" He glared at her and then back towards Kelso. "With him!"

"I needed time to think, Eric. You weren't supposed to fall in love with anyone else!"

At that, Eric laughed. "What did you think I was going to wait for you forever?" He shook his head and walked towards the couch. "I loved you Donna, but you broke my heart. I'm going marry Jackie, and then is nothing you, Kelso or anyone else can do to stop me. She's the one I belong with" Eric responded, his voice rising slightly, as he walked towards the door and walked out, letting the door slam behind him.

Donna watched Eric, tears streaming down her eyes; she glanced at everyone who went silent. "We have to do something! We have keep the wedding from happening"

Hyde shook his head. "Stay out of it Donna. You and Eric are over, and he's not coming back for you. Let it go"

Sniffling, Donna wiped the tears with her hand. Glaring at him. "How could you possibly be okay with them? They don't belong together!"

"They love each other Donna"

"I'm not giving up, Hyde"

Hyde took a step closer towards her. "Whatever you thinking Donna. Don't do it. It won't bring Eric back. You have accept the fact that her loves Jackie"

Donna shook her head, opening her mouth to deny it but Hyde stopped her by putting his hand up and shaking his head at her.

"Why would he propose to her if he didn't love her?" Silence. "If you keep doing this Donna, you'll have nobody left" He responded and walked out of the door before Donna had chance to say anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: **I know that it been few months since updated. First, school started back in August and it my last semester so got occupied with studying. I been wanting update this one but i kept getting a blank for a while. I think that this fan fic will possibly come to end in next 2-3 chapters. Thank you for everyone's patience. Thank you to everyone who read it and reviewed it. More reviews would be great, love reading them. I will try next chapter soon but next month be busy for me with finals but i will try update on weekends.

* * *

**Chapter 14**.

Jackie's gaze traveled to her ring on her finger, and then she found herself smiling. In the past, Eric would be the last person she visualized marrying. Jackie knew that if she didn't fall for Eric, she would go running back to Michael. She thought Michael was the one she loved, till Eric; he made her feel like nobody did, not her parents, not Michael.

"Daydreaming about Eric again?" She heard Abigail's voice, behind her, causing her to jump a little.

"What makes you think that?"

Abigail laughed, sitting on the edge of Jackie's bed. "You got that look. Dreamy look. Besides I saw you looking at the ring. She glanced towards Jackie's empty suitcase that lay open on her bed. "You should be packing; you said Eric will be here around 3, right?"

Jackie nodded. Smiling. Few months passed since Eric proposal, and today she finally got to go home. She finally got to be with Eric.

"Well then you better get started" Abby stated while glanced at Jackie's clock that stood on her nightstand. "Because it's 2 right now"

Jackie's eyes went wide. "Damn it. There is no way I'll be ready in an hour" She mumbled under her breath. Jackie grabbed her t-shirt, folding it and placing it in her suitcase, mumbling again.

"Jackie" Abby began but she kept on tossing stuff into her suitcase. "Jackie!" She called out again. She spun around, facing her. Abby placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'll help you. We can get Eric to help when he gets here "

"I don't want him to wait on me"

"I'm sure he won't mind" Abby responded, picking up a photograph of her and Jackie from couple months earlier, both of them were smiling and had arms wrapped around each other. She smiled. "Remember this?" She asked her.

Jackie took the pictured from her and smiled. "Of course, that was such fun day" She responded before placing the picture in her suitcase.

Abby picked up a t-shirt from Jackie's bed, folding as silence filled the room. Placing it in her suitcase, she faced her best friend. "I'm going to miss you Jackie. You're the best friend I ever had. This place didn't seem as bad with you around"

Jackie blinked bad tears. Lifting her head, facing Abigail. "I'm going to miss you too. You were the one person, besides Eric who believed in me, who believed that I could get through this" Jackie felt more tears forming, she instantantly glanced at her hands on her lap.

Jackie felt her hand on top of hers. "You're going be okay. You're strong Jackie. I wish I was going with you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat before glancing at her. "I'll visit you. You'll be out of here before you know it"

"I doubt it" She responded in whisper. Instantly she felt Jackie's arms wrapping around her.

Jackie came to halt, glancing back towards the building. "Jackie?" She heard Eric's voice besides her, but she kept watching the building, hoping that Abby would be okay. She felt Eric take her hand, his fingers interlacing with her. "She's going be okay, and I promise we will visit, as often as you want" He whispered as if reading her mind.

Jackie faced Eric, squeezing him hand and smiled. "Thank you" She responded, standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him. "Come on, let's go home"

* * *

"Jackie, what's wrong?" Eric asked her, alarmed when he saw expression, as they pulled in Foreman's driveway.

Jackie opened her mouth to say something, anything but no words came out. She could feel her hands shaking. Jackie glanced towards the basement where all of them hang out together for so long. _You don't belong here, you know that you don't. You never had. _Jackie gazed towards Eric. "I can't do this Eric, I can't face them, and not when they don't want me here"

"Jackie" Eric began. "They all care about you, they were worried about you" He responded.

"I doubt it" She mumbled under her breath. "Eric, in 9 months I was at that place, you were the only person who visited me. The only time they did was after I…" She paused, hesitating when she saw Eric's expression. "You know…" She paused again. "After that, neither of them came back, never went to see if I was okay" She stated.

"Doesn't mean that they don't care about you"

Jackie glared at him. "You are kidding right? That's exactly what that means. I can't believe you are defending them"

"I'm no…" He began, pausing. "Look, I don't want fight" He responded. Reaching over, he brushed the strands of Jackie's hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I just want be with you"

Jackie sighed, her eyes meeting his. "I want be with you too Eric. However I don't want be with them right now, just you. It been months since we got to spend time together, just you and me" Her fingers brushed across his cheek. "Take me to my house, and then it'll be just you and me"

Eric glanced towards the basement door, then towards her, anxiously. "You know that you have see them eventually. Besides, my mom and dad wanted to see you"

Jackie moved closer, her leg brushing against his. Her fingers traced his cheek, then his neck. "We'll come back later" She responded. "Come on, please?"

"All right. You win" He responded. Leaning towards her, he kissed her. Pulling back, he started ignition, when he heard a knock on his window. Seeing Donna, both of them groaned. Eric rolled down the window. "What is it Donna? I 'm driving Jackie home"

Donna glanced towards her. "Take her home later. Everyone wants to see her. They wouldn't shut up about her, moment you left to go pick her up"

Eric glanced towards her, with look that told her _I told you so._

"I'm tired Donna, I want go home and take a nap. I'll come back" She responded.

Donna opened her mouth to respond. "She's tired, Donna" Eric said in warning voice that instantly shut Donna up. "You can tell others that we'll be back later"

Donna glanced towards Jackie. "She doesn't look tired"

"Move, Donna" He stated, glaring at her and she instantly pulled away from the driveway, driving towards Jackie's house, mumbling angrily under his breath.

Jackie reached towards him, placing her hand on top of his. "It's okay, Eric. Ignore her"

Coming at a stop at red light, he interlaced his fingers with hers. "I been trying to, but it's getting harder. It seems as ever since I proposed to you, she been trying everything to try break us up"

Jackie frowned. "What did she do?"

Eric sighed, glancing towards the road as light turned green. "Mostly flirting with me. Telling me how I shouldn't trust me"

Jackie's face went white and she instantly tried to pull her hand away from Eric's, but Eric held on tight. "Hey" He started his voice soft. "You got nothing to worry about, all right. She means nothing to me. It doesn't matter what she says or does" His hands stroked her hair and Jackie relax, nodding. "You got nothing to worry about" He responded, pulling into Jackie's empty driveway.

Jackie opened the door, watching her house while Eric got her suitcases. "Ready?" He asked her. She nodded, walking towards the front door. Reaching in her purse she slung over her shoulder, getting out the key, opening the door.

"Just place the suitcases by the door" She stated as they came inside. Jackie glanced around the house. _I guess mom hasn't been home, what a surprise _thought ran through her mind. She felt Eric's arms wrapping around her from behind, she leaned against him.

"Don't think about her"

Jackie turned. "How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling" He responded before wrapping his arms more around her, pulling her closer towards him. For few moments they just stood close to one another, not speaking.

Pulling away after few moments, Jackie took his hand. "Let's go upstairs" She saw his eyebrows rising but he followed her, up the stairs and towards her bedroom. Jackie closed her door behind her even though it was just two of them. She led him towards her bed.

Eric sat beside her on the bed, anxiously glancing at her. "Are you sure?" He asked her, his eyes never leaving hers. He had never imagined falling in love with Jackie. _She was what I needed; she was what I was missing. _

Jackie smiled at him, a smile that took his breath away, after all this time. "Yes. I love you Eric, you all I need" She responded, her voice filled with affection before she pushed him down on bed, her lips colliding with his.


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE:**I know it's been a while. I'm soo sorry for taking forever to update. First, i got busy with finals and ended up spending most of holidays with family and New Year with friends. In January, classes started again plus i had bit of writer's block. I will try update whenever i have free time. Thank you for everyone's reviews. Hope everyone having great Year.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Reviews make me happy, thanks again for everyone who been reading this story.

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

_Thanksgiving Eve – 8:30pm_

Jackie heard doorbell ring as she flipped through _Wedding _Magazine. Closing the magazine, she placed it on her nightstand, next to her Phone and got up from the bed. She walked out of her room and into hallway before making her way down the stairs. Jackie couldn't help but wonder who was at door, she knew that it wasn't Eric, he was busy with a project tonight, so he could spend thanksgiving with her.

Doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" She called out, approaching the front door. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she turned it and it opened. "Michael, what are you doing here?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I need to talk to you, can I come in?" He asked her, even as he moved closer but Jackie blocked his way.

Crossing her arms, she glared at him. "You can talk here"

Kelso signed, glancing towards his feet for few moments. "You are making a mistake, Jackie" He said after a moment.

Jackie groaned. "I'm really getting tired of people telling me what to do" She stated, her voice stern. "Get out, Michael. I don't want hear it, I don't want you here"

He took a step towards her. "You don't belong with him. You shouldn't be marrying him…" He paused, hesitating for a second. "You belong with me, Jackie. You should be marrying me" He stated after few moments. Reaching over, he took her hand into his. "I love you"

Jackie instantly jerked her hand away from him, taking a step back. "No, Michael. Stop "She responded her voice angry. " I don't love you Michael, not anymore"

Kelso's face fell. "You don't mean that Jackie"

"Actually I do" She responded, crossing her hands over her chest. "Besides you had your chance, but you ran away with Donna", Feeling tears forming at the memory. _Get a hold of yourself_, a voice told her. Taking a breath, her eyes met Kelso's. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't left me. I love Eric, he treats the way you never had, and unlike you, he always been there"

"What about when he bro…" He began.

"Don't Michael" Her voice rose.

"Jackie…" He began and paused, moving closer towards her. Before she had chance to realize what was happening, his lips were on his.

Jackie pulled away, her hand slapping against his cheek. "Get out Michael! I mean it, before I call the police for trespassing"

He glanced at her, his eyes wide and his hand on his burning cheek. "This isn't over, I will get you back, no matter what" He said and walked out of the door, the door slamming behind him.

Jackie watched the door for few moments, as if she expected for him to come through it. She leaned her back against the door, feeling tears forming and making their way down her cheeks. Jackie slowly slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face in her legs, sobbing.

Jackie lifted her head when she heard a doorbell few minutes later. _ Now what? _ Signing, she wiped her tears with her hand before getting up. Even thought she didn't want answer it, she knew If it was Michael again, he wouldn't leave till she opened the door. Turning the knob, she opened her mouth to make a remark but froze when she saw who it was.

Jackie blinked her eyes wide. "A-bigail?" She managed after few moments of silence.

Abby smiled but then her smile faded when she saw Jackie's tear stained expression. She took a step towards her. "Hey, what happened? Did Eric hurt you again?" She asked her, her expression instantly turning into anger.

Jackie shook her head. "It wasn't Eric" She responded. Sniffling, she gave a smile to her best friend. "I'm so happy to see you" She responded and pulled Abby for another hug. "I thought you weren't supposed get out for another month"

Abby gave her a smile. "Surprise"

Jackie sniffled a bit and stepped to side. "Come inside"

Abby came inside, glancing around the room. "Nice place. Your mom home?"

Jackie shook her head. "I'm not sure where she is actually" She responded and saw Abby raise her eyebrows. "It's common with my mom so I'm not surprised" She responded, the moment she saw Abby's expression and walked towards the couch, in the living room. "You want anything to drink?"

She shook her head, sitting up besides her on the couch. "What I want to know is why you're upset. What happened?"

Jackie sighed, knowing the question would come, one she was hoping to avoid. "Michael happened" She responded, feeling anger rising again. "If it's not Donna trying to ruin mine and Eric's relationship, it's Michael"

"Michael is your ex, right?" Abby asked. Jackie nodded. "What did he say to you?"

"He said that I didn't belong with Eric, that I shouldn't be marrying him. That I should be with him" She paused, hesitating for a second before continuing. "Then he kissed me. I kicked him out" She responded. "I'm tired of this, Abby. It seems as people constantly wanting to break us apart" She confessed, feeling tears in her eyes again. _Get a hold of yourself already! _

Abby's arm wrapped around Jackie's shoulder. "Don't worry, that won't happen. If you two love each other, nothing and nobody can tear you apart"

Jackie gave her small smile. "I know. I'm just tired of constantly trying to prove to Michael and Donna that I love him. Donna was supposed be my best friend"

Abby shook her head. "She wasn't true friend then. Best friends don't kiss their boyfriends while they are in hospital, they are there for them. Donna didn't do that. You need forget about her. You need forget about Michael too, and concentrate on planning your wedding"

Jackie smiled. "Thank you. I was going go see Eric, you want come with?"

"You sure that's okay? I can stay here and wait for you"

"Yes, besides I can't leave you here all alone. Come on" She took a hold of her arm, leading her out of the house and towards Eric's basement. "This is Eric's basement, we tend to always hang out here" She explained before walking towards the door and opening it.

Jackie took a deep breath as door opened, hoping that Michael wasn't around, or Donna. Walking inside with Abby at her side. "Hey Jackie, looking for Eric?" Hyde asked her, his eyes glancing towards Abby. "Who's your new friend?" He asked her, smiling.

Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "Stephen, this is my friend Abby, we met at Rehab, she was my roommate" In that moment he got up, shaking her head. "Is Eric upstairs? I really need talk to him"

His smile faded and he glanced towards her. "Did something happen?"

Jackie signed and nodded.

"I think he's upstairs" He responded.

"Come on, Abby" She walked up the stairs that led into the house. "Eric?" Jackie called out, walking into empty kitchen. Silence. She walked out into living room and saw Kitty watching TV. "Mrs. Forman? Is Eric here? I need talk to him"

Kitty turned, facing Jackie. "He's upstairs in his room"

"Thank you" She responded, coming to halt before heading upstairs. "Mrs. Forman, this my friend Abby"

"Nice to meet you Abby, would you like anything to drink, to eat?"

"No, thank you" She responded with smile before the two girls headed upstairs. Jackie stopped as she reached Eric's room, knocking couple times. Abby glanced at her friend, anxiously.

"Are you sure it's okay I'm here?"

"You're fine" Jackie responded.

The Door opened and Eric smiled when he saw her. "Hey, I was just thinking about you" He responded and Jackie couldn't help but smile, he always found a way to make her smile. Her eyes gazed towards Abby who anxiously stood at her side.

"Eric, this is Abby" Jackie stated as he took her hand, shaking it. "I didn't want leave her alone. Can we come in? I need talk to you"

Holding onto Jackie's hand, he watched her for second. _Can he possibly know? _ Thoughts ran through her mind. He moved to side to led Abby inside the room, closing the door behind her. Holding onto Jackie's hand, he led her to his bed, sitting beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked, facing her.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

Eric sighed, glancing up, he saw Abby standing and watching them. "Come sit down, I won't bite, I promise" He told her and she laughed and sat down on other side of Jackie. Eric's gaze went towards Jackie. "I know you. I can tell something wrong by your voice. What happened?"

Jackie hesitated for moment. _It's mistake. Don't tell him, you know it won't end well for you. _ One voice told her. _You did nothing wrong, it's not like you kissed him; he needs to know _another voice told her. Jackie glanced towards Abby before glancing towards Eric. "Michael, he umm stopped by earlier" She began before hesitating again.

"What did he want? Did he hurt you?" Eric asked her and she could feel his grip tighten on her arm for second.

Jackie shook her head. "He didn't hurt me, he…" She paused, glancing towards Abby who nodded at her. "He told me I was making a mistake, and then he kissed me" She stammered before glancing at their hands, afraid to see his expression.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: **I know it's been very long that. In 2011 i had some health issues which later required surgery. Then i got busy with college. Back in 2012 i got a full time job, working with toddlers. I apologize for such long wait. I will try update more often. Most likely weekends, since work Monda-Friday.

Enjoy, Review.

**Chapter 16.**

Jackie glanced towards Eric, anxiously. Watching him, made her wonder what he was thinking about. She saw his angry expression and wondered if she made a mistake telling him. _It would been worse if you didn't tell him and then he found out, from Michael. _

"Baby?" Jackie asked him once few moments of silence passed between two of them. Her hand rested on top of his.

Eric jumped up from bed, almost causing her to fall backwards. "Where is he?" He asked her angrily, storming towards the doorway.

Jackie exchanged worried glances with Abby, before she walked towards Eric. "Eric," She began and took a hold of his arm. "Whatever you think of doing, don't."

Eric spun around, facing her. "Do you expect me not to do anything?" He snapped at her, causing for Jackie to take a step back from him. "I can't do that Jackie. I can't let him get away with this," He stated and stormed out of room, before she could say anything else.

Jackie looked towards the door, where Eric was minutes earlier. After a second, she turned and faced her best friend. "Do you think I shouldn't told him?"

Abby shook her head. "He has a right to know," Abby began, placing her arm around Jackie's shoulders. "You don't want a relationship where you're dishonest with each other, do you?"

Jackie sighed, shaking her head. "I don't," She began, leaning her head against Abby's shoulder. "But there is no telling what he will do now."

"Then go after him," Abby stated.

Jackie pulled back and looked at her. "Thank you Abby," She told her with smile, before making her way out of the room and down the stairs.

Jackie walked downstairs, glancing around the living room. "Eric?" She called out but the living room was empty. So she made her way towards the kitchen which was empty too.

_Where is everyone? _

Jackie made her way towards the stairs that led to the basement. She knew that if Eric got in first with Michael, somebody would end up hurt. As much she wasn't happy with Michael right now, she didn't want anyone hurt, because of her.

Jackie froze on last step, seeing Donna sitting on the couch and watching TV. For once Jackie wished that Donna could just leave them alone. "What are you doing here?" Jackie snapped, approaching her.

Donna spun around, glaring at her. "I have as much right to be here, as you do," She responded before facing the TV again.

_Walk away, she's not worth it. _

She knew that she should listen and walked away. Expect she was getting tired of Donna, way she was acting, like a bully. Walking towards her, she grabbed the remote and turned television off.

"I was watching that,"

Jackie shook her head at her. "This isn't your house, get out."

Donna laughed. "You can't be serious. This isn't your house either," She stayed in annoyance and grabbed for remote but Jackie took few steps back from her.

"But unlike me, Eric doesn't want you here." Jackie stated angrily. "I am getting tired of this Donna, of your attitude; you're acting like a child. Eric doesn't want you. Move on!"

Donna glared at her. "You can't possibly know that Jackie,"

"I do know," She responded. "Do you really think that he would be marrying me if he loved you?"

She frowned and got up, staring at her. "He won't marry you Jackie. He'll realize what mistake he made and then you're going be all alone. Just what you deserve."

Jackie shook her head at her. "How could you do this to me Donna? How could you treat me like this?"

"This wouldn't happen," Donna responded, approaching her. "If you didn't steal my boyfriend," She responded, her voice filled with the rage that Jackie never heard before. "You were like my sister, but you betrayed me."

Jackie threw her hands in the air, rolling her eyes at her. "He wasn't your boyfriend!" She screamed at her. "You left him, with my boyfriend," She stated.

"Nothing happened between us," She told her. "Why did you have to go after Eric? You knew how I felt about him."

Jackie sighed. She was tired of having the same conversation with her. She was tired of getting Donna to let him go. "You left. Michael left. I needed my best friend but you were gone, and he was here," Jackie began. "He understood me, he was there for me."

Donnas' mouth open, but then she hesitated and closed it again.

"Eric wasn't the only one hurt, when you left. Why didn't you warn me that you were leaving?" Jackie asked.

Thinking of that day, brought tears to her eyes. _Don't. Don't you dare cry in front of her. _

"I'm sorry," Donna began and glance at the ground. "I couldn't. I knew if I told you, there was a way you would found a way to stop me."

Jackie shook her head. "No I wouldn't," She stayed. "I felt like when you left, that you didn't trust me and that's why you didn't tell me."

"I did trust you."

The two girls looked at each other, for what seemed like hours.

"I didn't plan of this happening Donna. I didn't plan falling in love with him," She began. "He makes feel special; he makes me feel love that I actually belong. Why can't you accept this? Be happy for me?"

Donna sighed. "I wish I could," She responded softly. "I don't want this. I don't want to fight with you, I don't want to hate you."

Jackie gasped at her words. "I am not hurting you on purpose Donna, but you are hurting me. It's like you don't want me to be happy."

She shook her head. "That's not it. I want you to be happy, especially with everything you went through recently," She began before hesitating when she saw Jackie's pale expression. "But it's Eric. I love him. I won't let him go, even if it means losing you."

Jackie shook her head, tears finally making it down her eyes. "You already lost me," She responded, her voice shaking. "And if you keep this up, you have nobody left."

Shaking her head one more time, she walked out of the basement. Letting the door slam behind her, she leaned against the wall and stared into a distance. Wiping into the tears with her sleeve, she saw Eric coming through the gate, and that's when she saw the black eye.

"Eric!" She called out, running towards him.

Eric wrapped his arms around her when she approached him. He saw that she been crying when she lifted her head, to look at him. "Have you been crying? What happened?"

Jackie shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine. What happened to you?" She asked, reaching towards his eye, as he winced.

"Let just say that Kelso won't bother you anymore."

Jackie froze and sighed. "Eric, what did you do?"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her tighter, pulling her closer towards him. "What I should done, from moment that he came back," He whispered to her. "I won't let anybody hurt you."

Jackie smiled. "Eric, he didn't physically hurt me."

"It doesn't matter," He responded, holding onto her. "He threatened you. He made you upset," He stated, his hands reaching out, to touch her cheek. "Nobody messed with you, without messing with me," He responded.


End file.
